Xander Larkin
Xander Larkin (September 10, 1796 - November 29, 1942) was a Whitelighter and a famed Assassin, a Mentor of the Assassin Order. He was a descendant of the ancient race of angelic creatures called the Cheyarafim. Xander was the past life of Link Larkin and Zac Guthrie. He was also the first Jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Tanuki. Xander was a member of the Larkin family. 'History' : "I have been graced with a long life. And in those many years, I have seen men and women with great ambition rise up from their knees and become part of a united Creed. A Brotherhood. But in this life, I have also known much pain, grief, hatred, and guilt. Yet, with all the suffering and hardships I have lived through, in the name of justice, freedom, and peace, for my people and my fellow brothers, I shall endure all and fight on. The time has come for one final battle to be fought." :: −'Xander Larkin' Early Years Xander Larkin was born on September 10, 1796 in Fayette County, Kentucky, USA. He was the second youngest of four brothers; Jeremiah, Owen and Aaron. Xander was a direct descendant of the angelic mutant race, called the Cheyarafim. Becoming a Jinchūriki Becoming an Assassin Search for the Pieces of Eden Family Death and becoming a Whitelighter Retreat from the world Return American Civil War World War I World War II Death and Rebirth 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Xander was an Alpha-level Cheyarafim mutant. Aerokinesis: Xander had the ability to manipulate wind. With it he would normally use the air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it took on a sharp edge which Xander launched at opponents. If the pressure wave was strong enough, it could split the air itself to create a vacuum shock-wave sharp enough to slice through anything in its path. Abilities as an Assassin Born with the ability to use Eagle Vision, Xander could instinctively differentiate friend from foe. Xander was both a highly skilled Assassin and an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, freerunning and long-range combat. He was also able to use a variety of weapons, including his standard escrimas, a Hidden Blade, a sword, throwing knives and many more. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Xander was proficient in four nature transformations, wind, fire, water and earth. Fūinjutsu: Xander was a notable skilled user of fūinjutsu. 'Taijutsu' Combat Skills: ' '''Physical Prowess: ' '''Genjutsu Genjutsu: While used less often, Xander had shown proficient skill in genjutsu, which he could use as a set-up for stronger attacks. His skill in its usage was able to easily deceive most opponents with well-timed diversions, giving them little chance to counter. 'Jinchūriki Transformations' Jinchuriki Transformations: As the host of Shukaku, Xander possessed the ability to manipulate sand, through the beast's Magnet Release, typically moving it through the air to serve various purposes. Being a jinchūriki, Xander has a large amount of stamina and huge levels of chakra and thus is able to use many chakra-taxing sand-based techniques, sometimes in quick succession, before becoming exhausted. The amount of sand he can control at one time is immense: he could use a massive amount of sand to fully transform into Shukaku, as well as create a tsunami of sand to fight an army of Templars. If sand is lacking in abundance, Xander can break down the earth minerals in the ground to create more sand. While he can control any dry sand, ordinary sand requires more chakra to manipulate, tiring him at a rapid rate. As a result, Xander keeps his own chakra-infused sand with him at all times, in a sac on which Julian placed an Undetectable Extension Charm. Because this sand is already infused with his chakra, Xander has a great deal more control over it, enabling stronger and faster attacks with it. Shukaku has been shown to be able to use Wind Release, which it uses to perform powerful attacks such as the Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet. Despite the removal of Shukaku, Xander could still use his sand like before. Pooling their powers, Xander and Shukaku could use a juinjutsu empowered seal. Powers as a Cheyarafim Wings: Xander had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Healing: Xander had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphems, it will instead make the damage worse. Powers as a Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Spell Casting:'' The ability to cast a spells and perform rituals. Active Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to speak the language of any charge. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate and find their charges. *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Xander is fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese; he has extensive knowledge of Italian, Arabic and Latin. Quick learner: A trait he passed on to his descendant and next life, Zac. Strength level Peak Human Strength. Xander had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Xander is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Xander was strikingly handsome with light brown hair, fairly tan skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. *'Hair:' Xander had short brown hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally had little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' Xander wore the Assassin ring on his left ringfinger. *'Tattoos:' *'Assassin Outfit:' Xander most often wore a hooded dress uniform with blue lining, as well as a thin red sash fastened with an Assassin insignia. 'Personality' Xander grew up with a strong desire for justice, originating from the death of his parents and burning of his hometown. This also left him with an often introspective, humorless disposition. This bluntness continued into early adulthood, although in time he would learn to respond to such comments with a cold stare. Although he appeared ruthless and cold-hearted, especially while fighting, deep down he was extremely sensitive and gentle. This particular side of him was especially apparent whenever he was with his wife and children. Despite usually being quite humble, often playing down his own actions, he could still at times be youthfully cocky and arrogant. Xander was also known for his great sense of duty, serving the Assassin Order for more than a century. 'Legacy' Xander's actions had a profound effect on the Order. Due to his efforts, many cities around world came under Assassin control and influence. His descendants continued to take a leading role in the running of the Order almost a hundred years after his death. 'Equipment' Weapons Eskrimas: Hidden Blade: Excalibur: Xander wielded Excalibur, which is actually a Sword of Eden. Excalibur is the legendary sword believed to hold ultimate power which can only be wielded fully by its true master. Whomever wields this sword will become near invincible. 'Transportations' 'Notes' *Xander shares the same birthday as his collateral descendant Garrett. They also bear a very strong resemblance to one another. *Xander briefly knew Leo Wyatt, shortly before both of their deaths. **Xander died merely 15 days after Leo. **Interestingly, Leo would eventually become the mentor of Xander's next life, Zac. *Xander was one of the first Jinchūriki in the world, and the first host of the One-Tails. *He is the namesake of Xander Summers. *His astrological sign is Virgo, and he was born in the Year of the Dragon. Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Jinchurikis Category:Whitelighters Category:Cheyarafims Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Medium Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of one form of combat Category:Larkin family Category:Aerokinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Healers Category:Wings Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1796 Category:Virgo (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Orbing Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wind Release users Category:Healing Blood Category:Flight Category:Past Lives Category:Magnet Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Water Release users